One Day At The Beach
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: One late afternoon, Jeri and Takato are sitting together on the beach, relaxing, taking in the sun and its warmth…When feeling come to the surface.


One Day at the Beach…

One late afternoon, Jeri and Takato are sitting together on the beach, relaxing, taking in the sun and its warmth…

**Ages: Takato 16  
><strong>**Jeri 16**

"What a beautiful day…" Jeri said.  
>Takato nodded in agreement. "It's perfect."<br>She smiled, and looked at Takato.  
>"Takato?" She asked.<br>He turned and faced her.  
>"Yes Jeri?" He answered.<br>"Do you think…she started. "Us as a gang, will stay together when we reach college?"|  
>"Of course!" Takato exclaimed. "We've been through so much together; it would be crazy if we suddenly just split up."<p>

Jeri looked at her legs dug into the sand, obscuring her ankles from view.  
>"You're right!" She said happily. "We're all so close together now."<br>Takato nodded in approval. "Yeah! There are plenty of other adventures for us to tackle! Trust me, we're nowhere near splitting apart."  
>Jeri giggled. "You're so energetic, Takato."<br>He laughed. "Well I can't help it, I love being active."  
>She smiled. <em>You're cute when you're like that…<em>

Jeri looked, and saw the sun beginning to set.  
>"Takato?" she asked again.<br>"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you think…_we'll_ stay together?" she asked, at the same time, putting her hand over his.  
>He blushed, noticing the contact.<br>"Jeri…" he started, looking into her eyes. "I care deeply for you…I don't want to think what would happen if we never saw each other again…"

His tone echoed in her head.  
><em>You're right Takato…she thought. I can't lose you again…<br>_"Takato." She started. "You remember that battle with the  
>D-Reaper?"<br>"Oh, like I'll ever forget." He replied. "That was one of the most frightening battles I've ever fought in my life."  
>She nodded. "Mine too. What I was saying was that when Calumon and I were trapped in that prison, I felt hopeless. I thought this would be the end of me, and the end of everything we knew and loved."<br>Takato frowned. _I almost gave up in that battle...All of our lives on the line…Taking hit after hit after hit…_

"But then…" her tone strengthened. "Then you saved me from all of that…You held me in your arms, and rescued me…from myself."  
>Jeri then took Takato's face in her hands.<br>"And…I love you." Jeri said softly.  
>A tear fell from Takato's eye. <em>She said it…She really said it!<br>_"Jeri…" Takato responded. "I love you too!"  
>A wide smile appeared on her face, and she leaned closer<br>to him.  
>Takato then leaned in towards her face, and their lips<br>touched in a serene kiss.  
>They stayed in that position for a minute, then broke apart.<p>

"Oh Takato, you're always there for me!" Jeri said. "I'm sorry it took so long to realize that…"  
>He shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry about anything. I'm just glad you're here, with me."<br>A tear than fell from Jeri's eye.  
>"Oh Takato!" she exclaimed.<br>Jeri wrapped her arms around Takato and pulled herself onto his lap. Takato then grabbed her waist and kissed her again. Jeri then put a hand behind Takato's head, deepening the kiss.

After they broke the kiss, they both turned and watched the sunset, it all of its radiating beauty.  
>"You know…" Takato started. "I'm never gonna hear the<br>end of it from Kazu and Kenta."  
>She giggled. "Who cares what they think? They don't have such a cute girlfriend like me."<br>Takato burst out laughing.  
>"Oh, and they aren't like the handsome, courageous boyfriend you see before you."<br>She smiled. "Oh are we so narcissistic."

"Bah, let them complain, we're together and that's all that matters." Takato said.

"You're right!" She said, pushing Takato down on the sand.

He smiled. "Oh, ready for round three?"

"I thought you'd never ask…" she said dreamily, and with that, she plunged her lips onto his again.

**THE END**

**Surprised? I bet you are. A Jurato fic? Yep, I am also a fan of Jurato. Now don't think that I'm going to abandon the Rukato pairing, because I'm not, but I found something peculiar, or just peculiar in my mind. There are 121 pages of Jurato fics, (At this point in time) and there are 551 pages of Rukato fics! So I thought, "This pairing is diluted compared to the Rukato pairing." So I decided to start filling the Jurato pairing with fics too. Don't think this is the end of the Rukato fics, but it isn't. I like both pairings, and I'm willing to do both. Just wanted to be flexible. Like it? Hate it? You decide!**


End file.
